The present invention relates generally to data loggers, and more particularly, toward a battery operated, portable device for storing data relating to athletic events, wherein stored data are subsequently readout for analysis and evaluation.
In athletic events, such as tennis, a number of different types of plays are made in order to accumulate points. For example, in tennis, the ball can be played in any of several ways, such as:
First Serves PA1 Aces/Double Faults PA1 Forehand PA1 Backhand PA1 Volley PA1 Overhead
At the end of each game, statistics are generally compiled indicating the number of points gained and lost for each of the plays identified above. These statistics enable spectators to evaluate the performance of each player, as well as enable each player to evaluate his own performance and identify areas for improvement.
In public tournaments, performance data are generally recorded by spectators and officials using pencil and paper. Pencil and paper, however, are unsuitable for private matches wherein the players would have to record their own performances. The game must be temporarily suspended after each play in order to make an entry. There exists a need for a system of recording player performance in athletic events by recording performance data in a device that can be carried by the players and operated during the game.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide a method of and system for logging data in accordance with particular categories, and accessing the data accumulated in each category for analysis.
Another object is to provide a method of and system for storing data in accordance with particular categories in a portable storage device and subsequently reading out the data stored in each category for evaluation.
A more specific object is to provide a method of and apparatus for logging performance data during athletic events for subsequent evaluation.
Another object is to provide a method of and device for storing points earned and lost with respect to each of a number of particular plays during an athletic event and subsequently reading out the total number of points gained and lost in each category.
Still another object is to provide a method of and system for storing points gained and lost in each of a number of plays during an athletic event, and subsequently reading out points gained and lost in each category as well as total points gained and lost.